


How we met?

by Sasanka27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Showki, Time Skips, mostly fluffy because I love that hehe, showki robbing bank, thief kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: Hyunwoo one day tries to rob a bank but someone is already there?Soon enough new duo of thieves is known all over the city and this is the story of how they met.Inspired by one Monsta X interview(Its a happy fluffy oneshot ok)





	How we met?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Hello! My first oneshot please enjoy and let me know your thoughts in comment section :)  
English is not my first language just a heads up.  
Ill be catching mistakes and typos I forgot to correct later, thank u  
This oneshot is inspired by Shownu saying he would rob a bank one day and Kihyun happily joining him.
> 
> For my friend: happy birthday Toru! <3

_ **Present time ** _

_ **November 2019** _

Hyunwoo sat by the table at his favorite cake shop. He came early, but he didn’t mind to wait for others. His errand was quicker than he thought it would last so he went straight to the meeting place and ordered tea while he waited for certain someone. His right upper arm ached, almost like years ago but today it was because of something else. The one he was waiting for always came early so he couldn’t wait to see his surprised face when he enter. Speaking of who, bell over the glass door rang, notifing there is new person entering the shop.

~

_**Autumn 2016** _

November was always Hyunwoo's favorite month, calm time before the storm called christmas begin. This month was always good and peaceful time for him, but this year was different.

Hyunwoo was a calm person, despite his weird likings to watch dramas a lot, thanks to his mother, he fell in love with the action dramas and movies. But he always felt much more for the bad guys, rooting for them even. Everyone said he was so kind he couldn't do anything bad but his thoughts were wild and his heart felt the best watching over action movies, feeling the rush and adrenalin with the actors on the screen. He wished his life was like that too, full of adrenaline and unexpected love. 

He was raised well, went to good school, had good grades, graduated but its been a three months now since he lost his job because that bank he worked in got bancrupt, and finding a new one was difficult. He refused to work anywhere else than in a bank so he only partimed delivering fried chicken. He was late with paying the rent and his card was now in deep debt. Today, out of all days landlord visited him to tell again he needs to pay his rent, this time he said it needs to be today or else he has to leave his rented place next day.

Hyunwoo liked that place, it was close to his favorite BBQ restaurant with a nice view and three rooms. He didn't want to say goodbye or rather end up on the streets. His mother still didn't know he lost his job, he didn't want to worry her and show up at her house. His best friend was currently overseas and he didn't want to bother Hoseok with his problem. His life was no where near he wanted it to be. No job, no action, no love. This november was worst in his life so far.

He was currently outside, thinking hard how to resolve this problem, it was colder than yesterday and he was glad he took his scarf with him. His mother always told him its better to think when you eat some fruit. So he went to the store and bought a banana since it was cheapest fruit they had and now just wandered around the block, thinking about a way how to get money the fastest way. He bumped into someone, because his focus was elswhere. The said person was a smaller male with purple hair, that was in a hurry so he didn't even glance at him. Hyunwoo bowed to the person and said sorry but the person was already gone.

Hyunwoo finally took in his surroundings, he was in front of a bank in this moment. Light bulb in his head lit up with a ding, with a brilliant idea he thought. _That was it!_ He didn't have a plan, gun or anything he needed but in that moment he thought it was without a doubt, genius idea. He readjusted his scarf and put the banana in his pocket. He saw this scenario countless times on the TV. It was his favorite plot, he loved to root for the thieves to steal from someone and rob a bank. The rush he felt while only watching it! He couldn't imagine how it would feel if he really would 'do' a bank. And here he was doing it.

It felt like the best solution to his problems and also he was already inside, he can't back away now. Shoot.

He went to the closest open counter. 

"Hello how can I-" Before he could say anything the young woman froze when she saw his get up and what she thought was a gun in his pocket, before Hyunwoo could say something someone near him yelled.

"Did you pushed the silent alarm? Did you?" The worker shook his head. "Then hurry with the money!"

Hyunwoo saw the said man had a hood on his head but from a profile he saw he had a fox mask on his head. He hesitated and the woman close to him pushed the silent alarm, he saw her move a bit. _Oh no._

Hyunwoo moved quickly to the thief and grabbed him. "Who the F- are you-"

"Put the gun down, hurry the police is on the way-"

"Its not, step away or I'll shoot you. I ain't moving without money."

"No please listen."

"STEP AWAY." The thief said and held his gun high, aiming at his chest. The money was already in the bag and police siren started to howl outside. "Dammit. Step away ya big bear-"

Hyunwoo did, but followed the running thief outside, masked thief ran really fast but Hyunwoo still followed him. From the perspective of people on the street it looked like he was chasing the thief on purpose to pin him down and be the hero of the day. That was not the reason. He never felt such a rush and adrenaline like he did now and he didn't want to lose the feeling just yet. He followed the thief for his own selfish reasons. 

Hyunwoo was a fast runner, he catched the thief soon. "Watch out!" He pushed the thief on the ground, there was a gunshot near them, some police officers shooting without aiming really and Hyunwoo felt a sting in his right arm but that didn't stop him to grab the smaller man by his arm up and drag him out further into the small alley, he knew these alleys well.

"What the- dont’t touch me!"

“Calm down feisty little fox. Quickly, nearest station is not even five minutes away from here.” The other stopped fighting and let the stranger lead the way...went after him to small alley that was a shortcut to some even smaller one. 

“Alright this seems safe-” Hyunwoo stopped and turned to the masked thief.

Thief took out some money from his bag. "Thank you, have some of this and bye!" 

Hyunwoo took the money, it was a lot of money he _needed_. He could pay the rent with them and- "Wait-"

"Sorry can’t. I-What the hell- they shot YOU? Ah I have a vest and and-" panic suddenly went through the thief's body. _What should I do what the heck should I do I can't leave him here with a bullet wound right. _

He took of his fox mask and grabbed his right arm carefully to examinate other's bleeding. "Did it come thru?"

"No It didn't. I feel it." Hyunwoo recognized the purple hair of the thief. "Woah wait I bumped into you-"

Thief finally looked at him. He looked young, in Hyunwoo's point of view he was very handsome with that fierce look and dissheveled purple hair. "Shush ya big bear. Dammit I can't leave you here with bullet wound..." He took a walkie from one pocket and pressed button. "Honey! Bring the van to my location I can't move from here."

The walkie was quiet for a second before some voice spoke. "_Understood, I'm close where are you?_"

"Oh I see you now, we're coming." Thief looked over Hyunwoo and pointed in the direction of a van coming closer to them. "Hurry, that's our ride."

The person he talked to was confused, he spoke before they got closer to the van."_WE?_"

Thief opened the side of the van and threw bag with money onto the seat. "Get in, big bear." 

“Jesus he’s bleeding a lot.” Honey's eyes widen at the sight or blood.

"Hello I'm-"

"No chatting you two, give me your phone Honey and drive. NOW." Thief took the phone and dialed some number that was on speed dial. "Hey I need your doctor skills, meet us at out hideout. ASAP."

~

"Oh here I am! I closed my clinic for you Kihyun! Why did you hang up and why did you called from Joo's phone. WAIT Its HONEY!? Is he okay? Did you took him out again I swear to -"

Jooheon ran from the other room when he heard loud voices "NOT ME! I'm okay Min. I'm right here!"

The panic from Minhyuk’s eyes quickly dissapeared. "Oh...So if its not you or Honey, who is it?"

"Just hurry, he's bleeding still and I don't know what to do." The trio moved to the room that Honey ran from.

“Oh hello, that's the doctor?” Hyunwoo asked.

"Well I am a doctor, not for humans tho." Veterinarian named Minhyuk joked.

“Minhyuk stop-” Jooheon said.

"Oke." Minhyuk looked focused now and asked in his proffesional tone. "Did the bullet come through?"

"No, there is bleeding only in the front. I tried the best to stop it." Jooheon answered.

“Alright, move and let me do my work. Honey bring alcohol.”

~

"You gonna have a scar, I tried my best to make it small. I'm sorry. Its gonna hurt and heal not that fast but I think we can remove the stiches in a week." 

"Thank you." Hyunwoo thanked Minhyuk, sincerily.

"Is it done?" Thief came in closer to have a look at now bandaged arm.

"Yes Kiki. Now now, would you tell me when and how did you catched this nice bear?"

"Not now Min, leave us for a minute please? I'll join you in the main room soon." Minhyuk nodded and waved at Hyunwoo before he left the room.

Thief came closer. "So listen. I appreciate your help and all, the money you took should be enough and Min took care of your wound so I think-"

"And I accept it but-"

"No buts, I think we are even and-"

Hyunwoo interrupted thief, because he knew what he was trying to say. To pay him off most likely. “I'm not really good with physics but I know I’m taller than you and if I didn't push you out of the way, in that angle you would get it right in your pretty head, _Kihyun_.”

"How the-" _hell does he know my name._

"Minhyuk told me... Its a pretty name I think, I'm Hyunwoo by the way."

"Okay I'll kill him later but now we have to settle you to stay quiet and-" 

Hyunwoo interrupted Kihyun “I want in.”

“In what?” 

“I want in your team.” Hyunwoo said calmly.

Kihyun's brows furrowed in confusion. _Is this bear for real saying this._ "Why? Do you want to be criminal? You look like a normal nice person-listen we can pay you good If you leave all that happened to yourself and-"

"I won't tell but only if you take me in...I don't have job right now anyway and I need money. Hey I know how it the banks work from inside, I was there working for years."

Kihyun was against it, even though they were in need to recruit another person. The man didn't back away after he told him what this job really includes, how risky it is. Hyunwoo listened and asked few questions but still insisted and wanted to join.

Kihyun was conflicted. On one hand he liked how persistent this Hyunwoo was but on the other he was afraid to let him join. So he took Jooheon outside to discuss and share his opinion on this topic while Minhyuk babysitted the stranger.

When they came back they came into Minhyuk playing cards with the stranger, laughing loudly. "Oh you are really good Hyunwoo!"

"Thanks Min."

Kihyun didn't like the sight how these two were all friendly with each other so fast and cleared his throat because they didn't notice they were already back. "Ehm. Alright, we've decided. We're gonna let you spend the night here, and tomorrow we can discuss this further. You need to rest with the hand anyway."

This crazy day turned Hyunwoo's life upside down and he loved where this was heading.

~

_ **Present time** _

_ **November 2019** _

"Lee Hoseok!" Hyunwoo stood up to meet with his best friend.

"Hyunwoo! Ah the traffic was thankfully good, so I am not late for once hehe... Oh let me introduce you two finally." The two hugged and then Hoseok introduced his companion. "Hyunwoo! Please let me introduce you to my ex fiancé Hyungwon.“

Hyungwon slapped Hoseok over the arm. "Stop saying this... Ah hi I'm his husband."

"Nice to meet you. I didn't know you already got married."

"Its fresh news, it was spontaneous moment on Jeju last week, just us. We're gonna have little celebration here soon.“

"Ah congratulations you two." Hyunwoo said and lead them to the table.

"Your man is not here yet? I can't wait to meet him.“

"Let me take your coats and sit down, he should be here soon." Hyunwoo took their coats and went to hang them on the hanger by the door. Just as he was done, he saw someone familiar through the glass door that was about to enter the cake shop.

They met by the door where there was hanger for coats. "Oh hi, I got held up with movers. Sorry I'm late."

"Yea like one minute late-ouch." The other smacked him playfully over his arm. "Relax they just arrived, I came early though."

"You were here first?" The younger asked, surprised. Hyunwoo was never early.

He smiled at him softly. "Hmhm my errand ended quick. Give me your coat."

The younger noticed how Hyunwoo winced a bit when he helped him out of his coat. So he asked him about it, worried. "Hyunwoo, does your arm hurt again?" 

"Uhm no, the weather just rapidly changed its nothing, _Kihyunnie_."

~

** _Spring 2017_**

Kihyun let Hyunwoo in the team, but only as a driver, his right arm still needed some rest and healing so they postponed their planned "job" for a month. Jooheon begged him to give him the chance. Kihyun gave in, Jooheon had good reasoning why to keep him, they really needed someone. They started as a trio but Yoongi parted ways with them not so long ago only after few robberies.

Changkyun, Jooheon's younger brother, helped them sometimes as a hacker, while the boy still went to high school. Talented young hacker was forbidden in the field. So here they were, team of four and a half, Mnhyuk came in ocassionaly in the time of need.

Jooheon and Changkyun clicked with Hyunwoo almost immediately, the duo even gave him a nickname so he went by Shownu now. Kihyun on the other hand was guarded and cold towards him mostly. He was jealous to be honest, how Jooheon and Minhyuk befriended this new stranger so easily, even reserved Changkyun! It seemed they had nothing in common so Kihyun gave up to be friendly towards the big bear and treated him only as he was his employee.

Jooheon got promoted from being a driver to accompany Kihyun in the bank. He was not very excited about it, but Kihyun was the leader of their team so he obligated to the commands. It took two small "actions" for Kihyun to learn that Jooheon was not compatible to be his partner. Once Jooheon's bee mask almost slipped from his head, Kihyun finally decided he is gonna rather try it with Shownu or else they are gonna get catched soon.

Shownu was a great driver, knew the streets well. When they learned Shownu really did once worked in a bank they let him in the strategy and planning as well. He was very helpful and Kihyun started to feel something new towards him. Admiration? Maybe.

He asked Shownu one day if he could join him at shooting practice. The main reason was that he started to believe that strong man can do better than Jooheon in the bank with him. Wanted to try how they could work together.

Kihyun was suspicious why was Shownu suddenly so bad, when he wanted in the team he was practicing nearly every day, his arm healed nicely by now. He was hitting target almost every time, but today? Not much.

"Are you wearing your contact lenses Shownu?" Kihyun asked.

"Yes."

"Then why is your aim so bad today? Does your arm hurt?"

"I guess that's it. I don't know." It did, but that was not the problem why his aiming was off, the main reason was Kihyun suddenly so close to him, watching his every move, Hyunwoo was suddenly nervous, missing the target.

"Hm. Let me just readjust the gun, hold it like this." Kihyun came closer without thinking over and touched his wrists to move them more up. "You are good just focus more." Kihyun stepped away and Shownu shot from the gun, hitting the target almost in the middle.

_So close_. "Thanks boss."

"Hyunwoo." Kihyun called him softly, it sounded different then when he called him Shownu.

"Yes?" Hyunwoo put down the gun and turned to face him.

Kihyun took a deep breath. "I want to try you out...I mean as my partner- I mean as in to replace Jooheon." He babbled but then he cleared throat to continue in serious tone. "Just once okay then we can talk if you can replace Honey."

"Sure. I won't dissapoint you, _boss_." Hyunwoo flashed him a smile.

Kihyun looked away and took something out of the closet, and handed him it to him. "Here your mask, its a spare one."

"A bear? Like me?" Shownu asked the obvious.

Kihyun laughed, the sound making Hyunwoo's heart warm and soft somehow. "Well Its kinda fitting, isn't it? You are indeed like a bear."

~

It went well, very well in Kihyun's opinion. They clicked in the field so easily and everything went so smooth and quick.

They were celebrating now in building where they had their secret hideout, drinking on the roof while the sun was setting. 

"Can I ask something?" Hyunwoo asked, they were drinking beer and by the ledge.

"Sure, shoot."

"Do you ever think about break?"

Kihyun was confused where is this headed. "We have breaks all the time."

"I mean longer break."

"Why." Kihyun was still confused, they never talked so casually, this was new.

"Why? I saw the wall with all those printed pictures by your table. Did you took them?" 

"No its just places I wanted to see one day, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I never been in another country yet, because I'm too scared of flying." He answered truthfully, looking down now.

"Its not that bad really. I was afraid too but once I was in Japan I knew it was worth it, its really beautiful there you could take your camera and take so many pictures with it."

"I guess... one day maybe." Kihyun said quietly and looke over at sunset. "Its a nice sunset today hm?"

"It is." Shownu said while looking at Kihyun.

Two brothers were watching them from afar, drinking beer, seated in chairs they had at the roof. Changkyun noticed their leader was somewhat shy around Shownu or something like that and turned to his brother. "Do you see what I see? The tension between them changed when?"

"You see it too? Are we not that drunk?" Jooheon's eyes wided as he looked at the brother. "Yea it suddenly feels different between them hm... wanna bet?"

"Sure." Changkyun said lifted his empty beer bottle to look thru it at the pair that was away from them.

~

The said tension grew more and more as "Showki" duo started to spend more time together, practice together, and even practice fighting together. Mainly when they trained hand to hand combat, one could say you can cut the tension with a knife, when you happened to watch over them, at least Jooheon and Changkyun saw it that way.

Their action in banks became very smooth. They 'danced' around each other perfectly when they were robbing. Newspaper reffered about them as Bonnie and Clyde of this century, but called them Fox and the Bear instead.

~

** _Autumn 2017_ **

Summer enrolled quickly, and suddenly it was autumn again but this particular day felt hotter as the sunlight came through the glass windows.

Hyunwoo was in their practice room, when Kihyun came in the room to practice their usual routine, but he froze in the doorframe when he saw what was in front of him. The sun was setting now and it was hitting perfectly Hyunwoo's strong toned body thru the windows while he did pullups on the steal pole they installed under ceiling.

It was a nice sight, Kihyun had to lift up his head because it was quite high, he liked to watch Shownu do this but this time the said man was doing it for the first time without a shirt. Very distraction sight if you asked the master thief. Sweat fell to the floor in drops, and when Hyunwoo noticed Kihyun presence at the door he flashed him knowing smile and jumped down.

"Oh its our time already? Alright gimme a sec."

Kihyun still just stared at him, his broad back to him now and somewhat couldn't find words for once, although his mind was running wild with thoughts. _Jesus he's sculptured like Michelangelo's David._ It was not very helpful when Hyunwoo splashed water bottle over him to cool down and took towel to dry his face.

"Okay I'm good, what do you wanna do today?"

"Eh aren't you going to take a shirt or-" Kihyun stared at his body. _Damn._

"No, why?"

"N- no reason." Shownu grinned at stuttering Kihyun.

"Am I distracting you."

"Hell nah." Kihyun started, looking away. 

_Clearly a lie, he never talks like that, this is gonna be fun,_ Hyunwoo thought. "Alright lets begin."

To be honest Kihyun wouldn't ever admit it outloud but he really was distracted and unfocused. 

Hyunwoo noticed soon enough that the other had a hard time hold onto his poker face, his moves slower that usual. Tension between them grew high and clear attraction was visible in Kihyun's eyes. 

Kihyun tried he really did but then he didn't even noticed Hyunwoo that wanted to trip him over his leg. The plan was succesfull and Kihyun almost fell on his face if the other didn't catch him in time. So instead his face he fell on top of Hyunwoo. Tension grew even heavier, they stared at each other and Kihyun pulled away after few seconds but before he could try to stand up he was suddenly pinned down under Hyunwoo.

"You are _not_ focused little fox." Hyunwoo's low voice was quiet, flirty.

"I am not little fox-"

"Min was right I guess." He said to Kihyun purposely to get some reaction. Mentioning Minhyuk always got Kihyun alert for some reasons.

And it did. Kihyun, with all his might, rolled them over and straddled him.“What does _this_ have to do with Minhyuk?“

"He gave me some advice recently, when we met over coffee."

"Minhyuk here, Minhyuk there." Kihyun muttered, suddenly pissed he wanted to hit Hyunwoo or kick him whenever he was talking about Minhyuk. Which was so much lately and it got on his nerves how friendly they became. He started to stand up again only to be rolled over and pinned down again, strong hands holding his in place by his head. "Let me go.“

"Are you perhaps jealous, _Kihyunnie_?" Shownu asked in that flirty tone of his.

Kihyun tried to get from his hold but he held him firm so he just looked away, avoided his intense gaze. "What no.“

"Yes you are, you are a really bad liar _Kihyunnie_.“

_There he goes again_. Kihyun felt blood coming to his face, his body was failing him. "No I'm not."

"Minhyuk is more like a brother to me you know. There is nothing between us that _you_ should be afraid of.“

_Why does he- _"I'm not afrai-“ Kihyun couldn't continue because Hyunwoo was leaning down staring at his parted lips. He closed his eyes.

"You on the other hand hm-“ Shownu leaned down only to stop over Kihyun's lips, teasing the other little, to whisper in his ear instead. Kihyun shuddered. "... are not like a brother to me."

Kihyun opened his eyes and turned his head little bit to look at the other only to be attacked by warm lips suddenly over his own. He didn't move away, hit or push the other off, he melted instead under the other's warm touch. Kissing him back eagerly. _Damn._

~

_ **Present time** _

_ **November 2019** _

“Don’t be nervous. Its just my friend.” Shownu said and lead nervous Kihyun to the table.

"Hello Kihyun! I’m Hoseok and this is Hyungwon, my ex boyfriend." Wonho proudly stated and got hit by the other.

"Hoseok! Are you going to do this everytime- I'm sorry about this silly man, I'll divorce him soon." Hyungwon said and shook hands with Kihyun.

Kihyun had old information? He thought this couple was not yet married. "Oh you got married? Congratulations, Hyunwoo never mentioned."

"You two were travelling anyway and it was small spontaneous moment, come sit, we'll tell you everything."

~

Hyungwon was just telling them how he lived in Japan, his job as a model and suddenly it was about hit telling them how he came across his husband. "Oh that was eventful, my friends bought me permanent ticket to a gym as a joke, because I hate exercising in general.. so I went there to return it-" 

"And I was at the counter that day." Hoseok said and let Hyungwon continue.

“And suddenly I forgot my intension and couldn’t say no.”

"And he suffered half a year of my training." They were finishing each others sentences perfectly, the other couple was amazed.

Kihyun gasped at that. "Half a year? You didn’t notice that he suffers?”

"I didn’t, I mean everyone struggles so It seemed normal to me.” Hoseok said, feeling guilty again like that day.

"I got drunk one day and told him I like him and If I continue his killing training I'm gonna die-"

“Wow Hyungwon you should have told him sooner.” Hyunwoo stated and hit lightly Hoseok's head. "And you are stupid."

Hyungwon chuckled and put his hand over Hoseok's on the table. “I should, but I’m stubborn and I thought I’ll make him fall for me.”

“I liked you from the first time, you ran to the gym all cute with your curly hair and then stared at me for long while, speaking japanese mixed with korean and english and when I answered you in korean? You were so red! It was cute.”

Hyungwon smiled at his silly husband lovingly. “The plan could have been better I know, but in the end it was worth it.” Hyungwon suddenly turned at Kihyun with a question. “So now tell me Kihyun how did you two met? Hyunwoo never mentioned it to Hoseok.”

“How we met?” _Oh dear._ The question he feared the most.

Hyunwoo saw how Kihyun became pale after the question, he searched for his hand under the table to hold it and he answered it for him. “Oh its boring story we bumped into each other in the street. He hated me first tho.”

“No I didn’t. I was just not sure about my feelings,” Kihyun barked almost immediately.

“You just tolerated me and always nagged. Until I threw that shirt-” Kihyun hit him over the arm again, to stop where his speach was headed, so Hyuwoo just laughed to hid the sting of pain again.

Kihyun just said sofly to him. "Because I was in denial If I really like you or not.“

Hoseok was excited to learn more, Hyunwoo was very secretive about how he met this Kihyun, how he traveled with him over the world for two months. He wanted to know everything and nervous Kihyun may be better target than his best friend. “Ah this silly dancing around each other type of falling in love? I love these types of falling in love! Come on, tell us more!”

~

_ **Summer 2018** _

"Kyun! What are you doing here! Don't you have some class this afternoon?"

"I was just passing by and bought you dinner...You never told me you had a boyfriend?"

"Shownu is just a part of the team.” Kihyun answered so casually. _Wait did he said boyfriend?_

"I didn't say the name but okay your reaction was really loud. Woah" Changkyun said and took out some money to pass it out to waiting Jooheon who had his hand prepared. “I hate when you win.”

“Hmhm, I like it.” Jooheon took the money and continued to search something on his notebook.

"Shownu is not your man? I know you think you are sneaky but I saw you kissing eh then I rather left. But he talked about you diffently so I thought-" Changkyun was watching other's reaction. 

Kihyun held his head now, he was not ready to have this conversation with the maknae. "Oh my god, I need some air I feel headache coming.”

“Min hyung is working today tho-” Changkyun joked.

Jooheon was not amused. “Bro.”

“Bro?”

“Thats enough.. told you Minhyuk is off limits to-”

“Yea I forgot sorry.” Maknae apologized.

Hyunwoo walked in the room just in time to see Kihyun walking away, no, he was running in the direction of stairs that lead to the roof, he felt the urge to follow Kihyun outside. Something was off. “What did you two have done now?“

The duo just shrugged. "I mentioned something and...He's in denial.."

"Alright, I'll get him.. behave here kids." He felt the need to check on him, to make sure he Kihyun is okay.

Both saluted him as he followed after Kihyun to the roof. “Yes sir.”

Shownu found him on the roof, standing by the ledge, looking in the distance.

“Kihyun? What's wrong? Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked, worried.

Kihyun didn't looked at him, just sniffed and wiped his tears away. “Yea, the air helps to sort my thoughts.”

“Do you wanna talk?” _He's crying?_

"Its stupid-"

"Tell me anyway. No lies in the team remember? That rule includes you too, boss."

"Don't call me that..." Kihyun finally turned to him with teary eyes. "What are _we_ Hyunwoo?"

"Team mates, thieves?" _Is he really asking this? He always changed the topic when I tried to talk about us. _In Kihyun's words 'We are not together as a couple, no strings attached ok.'

"Well I meant our status, our relationship. Just what is between us. What are we..." Kihyun mumbled.

"You said yourself that you just want to let some steam off, _no strings attached_."

_Well I lied and you bellieved me so easily_. "Okay I guess we can end this arrangement then."

"Arrangement?" _What is he saying, what did the maknaes said to him._

"To be friends with benefits. That is what we _were right._..I can't continue if you have feelings for me. Its over..."

Hyunwoo was getting angry at him now. "You know I kept asking right, but I stopped asking only so I could stay close to you at whatever that _was_ between us."

Kihyun was surprised to see the ever so calm Hyunwoo angry at him "You still like me?"

Hyunwoo sighed and looked at him with a fond look now, with love. "I don't like you Kihyun. I love you. There's a diference."

_Oh_ “The sunset is nice today.” Was all Kihyun said after few seconds of staring at Hyunwoo, he was shook to hear that three words directed to him, so he babbled the first thing he saw behind the other.

The rejection washed over Hyunwoo and stung in his heart more than the bullet in his arm he was shot with two years ago. He had to leave. He felt really upset with himself to ever think and hope that Kihyun likes him back. The sudden confession he held in his heart, came in vain. "Alright. I have to go now-" He turned his back to other and headed to the stairs.

Shownu froze when he felt, body pressed to his back suddenly, tightly wrapped hands around him "I... I love you too big bear."

His heart skipped a beat and he was close to cry happy tears. But after this he felt like he had to tease the other a bit."Oh what was that? Suddenly I can't hear." 

"I LOVE YOU TOO YOU BIG IDIOT." Kihyun shouted and Hyunwoo turned to face him to kiss the man that loved him back.

"Finally I stole your heart too." Hyunwoo said softly to his love in between the kisses. 

~

** _Present time_ **

** _November 2019_ **

Once they were in their new shared apartment, Kihyun loudly sighed in relief. "Phew that was hard."

"Wow you didn't said that after you met my mum, I should tell her." Hyunwoo reminded him.

Kihyun was about to hit him over arm again, just as he usually likes to do, whenever Hyunwoo was like this, but Hyunwoo avoided his hand. "Your mum had basic questions. Friends are just more curious-I like them both tho." Kihyun watched as the other winced little when he put his coat on the hanger. "Hyunwoo what is it, does the arm still hurt? Is it because the weather change right? Let me get the ointment for you."

"No, Its not that... I'll show you then aish-I can't hide this from you anyway."

"Hide what, you are weird."

"You know our anniversary of first meeting is tomorrow, so I wanted to show you this over dinner-" Hyunwoo said starting to take off his sweater.

"Oh what -Why are you taking off your sweater Hyunwoo? NO not now– Oh."

After the sweater was off there was a plastic foil over his arm, just over the place his scar from the bullet was. "Yea OH. You smacked me right into it, three times today."

"I'm so sorry! Oh my god...Wait its over your scar- is it- a fox?" Kihyun came closer and carefully held the other's hand, there was a tattoo over the scar, little fox but it was purple? "Why is it _purple_?" 

"Well see I love foxes, but well I like one specific fox only so that is why."

Kihyun came even closer to him and realization hit him. _I had purple hair when we met!_ "Oh? Does the fox have any name perhaps?"

"Hm, thief that stole my heart?"

Kihyun blushed and hit Hyunwoo over his bare chest now. "Woah thats cheesy"

Hyunwoo catched his arm and back hugged the other tightly and whispered in his ear: "Does my cheesy lines still work though?"

"Oh it works everytime baby..." He loved these cheesy things Hyunwoo always said to him, his heart always beating faster. "You know I might want to get a bear now."

"Oh really?"

Kihyun turned to face him and kissed him softly. "Hmm really."  
  
Hyunwoo always loved to watch action movies and loved to root for the bad guys, back then he never imagined he would be happy living his own movie where no one directed him. He believed now, that he was destined to meet this man, it was a weird twist of fate to bump into this thief that day. He felt his heart warm by the thought of how lucky he became that november day, three years ago.

~

END

**Author's Note:**

> Im taking the critic, come tear me down heh. ...If you liked this leave a kudos <3 Let me know your thoughts! You can do it here in comments or on my twitter @Sasanka_27


End file.
